What If?
by Time Lady of the TARDIS
Summary: What if they had told each other about their true feelings? Would it be her up there, in front of Roy? Would Riza be the one he was marrying? What if? (Contains VERY slight mentions of AlXMei and EdXWin) Royai One shot


Ok, Royai is my favorite couple in FMA. I just randomly thought of this, and typed it up. Tell me what you think please! Notice, also that i don't say the brides name, or what she looks like. I'll leave that up to ur imagination. Make it anyone you like :)

* * *

_Riza Hawkeye_

It started with one simple thought. "What if?"

What if I had told him how much I love him?

As Riza pinned up her hair, she stared in the mirror. Her blonde hair was growing long again. With her hair up like this, she looked a lot like she had a while ago… Her chocolate brown eyes stared out of the mirror at her, with her emotions reflecting in them.

Sadness? No, she shouldn't be sad today. The Brigadier General wouldn't want her to be sad today of all days.

See, Roy Mustang was getting married today.

But not to her.

All the way to the wedding, she remembered. She remembered everything. The first time she had seen Roy Mustang, hiding behind her father's leg, shy towards the raven haired boy who had come to stay with them.

Watching him study, with those serious eyes, that held a spark of mischief and humor, seeing him learn how to become a great alchemist, deciding to join the Military to join him after her father had died, and showing him the tattoos on her back, trusting him utterly and completely.

Fighting with him, saving him all those times, and him saving her too. Then, as his lieutenant working with him in the office, all those calm days with their team. She had never forgotten.

Finally, when she had become his eyes when he had gone temporarily blind and helping him aim.

Then she was there, and the wedding was beginning, but she couldn't hear anything.

Lieutenant Hawkeye had never been one to over examine the past, but for some reason, she found herself thinking about it all of a sudden. What if she had told Roy? Maybe she wouldn't have been too late. Maybe it would have been _her_ up there, with him across from _her_, staring into _her_ eyes with that dreamy expression on his face. No. It was no use pondering over it now.

But still. This useless girl, who hadn't even known him for a year, was now marrying him, and she, who loved him, and always had, ever since they were both teenagers, was sitting in the crowd next to Winry Rockbell-Elric.

And Roy Mustang, _her _Roy Mustang was up there marrying this girl whose name she couldn't even remember. Had this girl been there when Roy had gone blind? When he was learning fire alchemy? When he was on all those dangerous missions? When he had nearly gotten killed all those, times, and Riza had been the one to save him?

How could he possibly be marrying someone who knew nothing about him except what he had changed into in the past year?

Yes, he had changed quite a lot in the past year. He had become responsible and much more dependent work-wise, but this girl hadn't known the old him. The fiery and stubborn Colonel she had known was gone, replaced with this boring and drab man who was now listening to the priest.

What if she had told him about her feelings before this happened? Would it be her up there, and him, with his smirk she had adored so much? Would they have lived happily ever after?

Edward and Winry had gotten their happy ending. They were right next to her, with their two kids. Alphonse and Mei were somewhere behind them, in the second row, also together.

Why?

Why would he marry her? Why didn't I tell him while I had the chance? Why am I such an idiot? I should have told him!

Riza loved him with all her heart, but why had she been so foolish, not telling him, not even _considering_ telling him until he had come to the office, unnaturally quiet, then handed her the invitation. She had heard about his latest girlfriend, but she assumed it was just one of the usual girls he kept around for a while them let go.

But then, she as too late. How could she have thought that it was just going to be the same forever, secretly dropping hints of a relationship, being together in a way, but never saying anything? Things never lasted.

And now he was going to marry this faceless girl.

_Roy Mustang_

Even as he was at his own wedding, the thoughts wouldn't go away. Riza. It was always Riza that he had loved. Yes, he felt guilty. What kind of man thought of other women on their wedding day?

So the question was, why was he here, marrying someone that was not her?

She was sitting in the front row, looking at him with a small frown etched on her pretty mouth. She was growing her hair out again, he could see, as was pinned up the way she used to.

She looked absolutely stunning in spaghetti strapped her red dress, that showed off her delicate shoulders. Her shoulders were hunched forward, so her collar cone jutted out slightly.

It caused a painful ache in his chest every time he saw her. Her chocolate eyes met his onyx ones, meeting for just a second, before she looked away. He couldn't read her emotions.

This was a first. Usually, she was an open book, and he could tell what she was thinking immediately.

His fiancée cleared her throat softly, to get his attention. He paid her no attention, still staring right at Riza. She bit her lip regretfully, holding his gaze. For a moment, she became an open book again, but looked away quickly.

Her eyes held remorse. Was it over him? Did she feel the same way towards him as he did to her?

What if he had told her how much he really loved her? How he would gladly throw away anything for her? How much his heart ached, knowing he wasn't going to get her? How many nights had he stayed up at night, thinking about her, with a small smirk playing at his lips, as he thought about her smile?

Would it be here in front of him, with the white veil covering her beautiful face? _"Her hair would be done in a spiky way with the tiara," _he imagined. He could see her now, with a smile on her face, then him finally leaning in to catch her soft lips with his own.

He had kept around so many women; only to discover that the one he had been searching for had been right in front of his nose the whole time.

But it was too late, wasn't it?

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest's voice rang out.

Riza's eyebrows furrowed, and her frown grew deeper.

The bride squealed in a high pitched voice that made Riza wince.

_"Roy…"_ she thought.

_"Riza…"_ he thought

There was silence. Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Winry, Ed, Al ,Mei, Major and General Armstrong, Izumi and Sig Curtis, and Sheska all stared at Riza. Even Madame Christmas looked at her expectedly. She could feel their stares, even though she hadn't looked away from Roy. Slowly, one tear fell from her eye.

Roy gave her one of those looks. One of those looks that only she could understand.

They were meant for each other. They loved each other.

She took a deep breath.

Riza Hawkeye stood up.

"I object!" her clear voice rang out into the silent room.

Mustang let out the breath he had been holding.

Edward let out a soft, "yes!" under his breath. He had so expected this.

The bride gasped. "Roy?" she asked. Roy's smile grew into the smirk that was so familiar.

"Sorry." he grinned. He walked off the stage.

She stood, and somehow, her legs carried her to him.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I always have, and I always will." Roy added.

Their lips met.

And everything fell right into place.

* * *

Hmmm... It wasn't so bad for my first ever FMA fic, was it? Tell me what you think in reviews, favorite, and yeah...

Thank you to everyone for reading!

-Manaal


End file.
